Hannah Montana Exposed 3
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Jla4186 is now Retroforce Studios! This is the final part of exposed. was deleted but now back.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Production's.  
A/N: To understand who Kai is please read "Hannah Montana Exposed!" and "Hannah Montana Exposed 2"

A/N: Go to my profile for list of upcoming stories and updates.

Setting the story!

In Apirl, Lesley Ryan transfers to Miley's school. (It's Jake in descise)

In June, Kai graduates from High School, and Hannah signs with Angel Production's. Lilly's parents try to get her to break up with Kai because she is 15 and he is 18, Lilly refuses. At the end of June, Mile, Jake, Lilly, and Kai get stuck at Angel Productions during of of the worst storms LA has ever seen. (Ok, four teens alone, with only two rooms in the basement for safety) Oliver goes out of state with his mom.

In July, Lilly's parents discover That Kai owns Angel Productions and that he was there the night of the storm. ( She said that it was only Miley, Jak and herself) Lilly's parents told her that if she didn't leave Kai then she wouldn't get to see or talk to her friends till she moved out, and they wouldn't let her go to anymore Hannah conserts. (Yes, they know she goes, but they don't know howshekeeps getting free tickets, or that Miley is Hannah) Lilly is mad and desides that she can't take it at home anymore, plus she was scared of what they would say if they found out about the rest of that night. Miley and Jake worried about what happened with them, also, that same night. Robby Ray desided to let Lilly move in after she ran away from home, needless to say her parents weren't happy, but Robby Ray got them to give up. In the third week Lilly and Miley both freaked out. (Start the bets now) At theend of July they got their answer and they freaked out even more. (Can you Guess?)

A/N: I know Lilly would most likely never run away from home but I figured that if I'm not going to use them in the story why not get rid of them and just have Lilly live with Miley! Can you guess the big secret, I'll tell in the third chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions.  
A/N: To understand who Kai is please read "Hannah Montana Exposed!" and "Hannah Montana Exposed 2"

Miley and Lilly, best of friends and now roommates since Lilly moved in. Miley is dating Lesley Ryan, who is real Jake. (You'd think the last name would give him away, but then again you know people) Everyone believes Jake Ryan is dating Hannah Montana. (Ok, so basicly he is) Lilly is still with Kai, even though her parents are angry about it. (Wait till later, I bet they explode) Now that they know they're fear is real, they are going to tell Kai and Jake at breakfast.

Kai and Jake are in L.A. shoting an episode of Zombie High since 3am, they've been working to finish it so they could go have Breakfast over at Miley and Lilly's.

Robby Ray and Jackson went to Tennessee to visit Dolly, she told them she needed thier help, said she got a new house, told her dad she had a Hannah thing to do. (Robby Ray is nolonger Hannah's manager now that she signed with Angel Productions, even though he was offered a good deal. Miley had told Dolly the truth.)

Miley and Lilly work to finish cooking, they wanted breakfast ready for when Jake and Kai showed up. Miley was worried how her Dad would take the news, Lilly knew her parents would be angry, but knowing that kind of had her a bit cheerful. There is a knock on the door, Lilly answers. Kai kisses Lilly as Jake walks over to kiss Miley. Jake took a seat as Miley went to pull Lilly and Kai apart.

"You two went all out," said Kai.

"Well, there is more," said Lilly.

"Really, you sure we can eat all of it," asked Jake?

"You can't eat the last bit," said Miley as she stood behind Jake.

Miley and Lilly look at each other and figured it was time.

"Lilly and I have something we have to tell you" said Miley.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I had to work overnight many time and it messed up my sleeping. I'm going to try to update ASAP on the next chapter. All review are allowed so please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions.  
A/N: I said I'd tell the secret in this chapter, so I think it's time to spill the beans, so please read and review.

The Secret Reviled

"Miley and I are both pragnant," said Lilly.

Kai and Jake fall out of their seats.

"That's great, I mean...," said Kai as Lilly kissed him.

"What about Hannah," asked Jake?

"We'll just have to tell the fans," said Miley.

"When people figure out Miley and Hannah are both pragnant at the same time they are most likely going to see that you are Hannah," said Jake.

"That means no more normal life," said Lilly

"There must be away to keep Hannah from being exposed," said Kai.

After breakfast Kai and Jake cleaned up the dishes. (Jake cleaning dishes, who would of taken a bet on that?)

"I have an Idea on keeping people from knowing about Hannah Montana being pragnant," said Lilly.

"What is it, sweetheart," asked Kai?

"The winter line, Hannah has to start wearing it on stage anyways, we could always have her wear beggy," said Lilly.

"It'll be spring when we'll be getting ready to give birth," said Miley

"By then we can come up with something better," said Jake.

"Ok, let's do it," said Miley.

A/N: Sorry for it being short, but this chapter was to tell the secret. The next chapter will take place at the end of November, the first chapters where the end of July,(about five months in to their pregnancies) Don't worry you won't miss out on Robby Ray (or the world) finding out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions.  
A/N: It's now November, Lilly and Miley are now around 5 months pragnant, Robby Ray still doesn't know.

Terrible Concert Live

Lola is helping Hannah in the dressing room, Jake is signing autographs in the hall as people come in the door, Robby Ray is giving Kai a hand with setting up the live TV feed. As for Roxie, well she's around. A guy knocks on Hannah's dressing room door to let her know that it's five minutes till show time.

Hannah is on next to the stage door, Jake has just walked on stage.

"Good Evening, everyone! I know you didn't come to see me, so let's give it up for Hannah Montana," Jake read off of the card he was giving, as Hannah walked on stage.

"Glad to see you gave up the ego for the night, baby," Said Hannah as she walked up to Jake.

"Hey," said Jake, looking a little hurt.

"I'll be back in five Jake," said Hannah.

Jake walked of stage over to Kai, and Lola.

"How is everyone tonight," asked Hannah, "You all ready to rock?"

The crowd was yelling, Hannah started off singing Best of both world, then Who Said, followed by One in a Million. Half way through the song, a guy in his 40's, looking like he was drunk, climb on to the stage.

"You thinkk youuur alll thaaat," said the guy sluring his words.

"You need to get off the stage," said Hannah.

"Myyy kiid looooked uuuup tooo yoouuu," said the guy as Kai, Jake and Lola came on the stage.

"Sir, you need to leave, now," said Kai.

The guy trys to hit Hannah, Jake punchs him in the jaw. Lola walked over to Hannah to make sure she was alright. The drunk guy pulls out a gun and aims it at Hannah and Lola, he fires off three shots before Roxie takes him down, Kai jumps in front of the two headed for Lola, he trys to make the other one but falls short, Jake hasn't reallized what just happened, Hannah is hit in the right shoulder with the bullet, Kai was hit twice in the chest, he was on his back on the ground, Hannah fall into the crowd, her wig landed about two feet away from her.

"Miley," Yelled Jake as he jumped of the stage to her side, "Miley, are you alright?"

"Why you calling Hannah, Miley," asked a five year old girl hold Hannah's wig in her arms.

Lola was next to Kai, who was covered in blood.

"Kai, hold on, Mr. Stewart called 911," said Lola.

"Lil...ly, are..yo..an...Mil..ey, al...rig..ht," asked Kai?

"Miley, landed in the crowd, I think she got hit, but I'm alright, you need to relax," said Lola.

Kai trys to stand up but can't. Roxie is still holding the drunk guy to the groung. Hannah was able to get back up with help from Jake.

"How is Kai," asked Miley as Jake helped her back on stage.

No one but the part of the crowd that don't running out has notice that Miley's wig was gone. Miley had her hand over the spot the bullet entered. The paramedics showed up Miley walked out with them while Kai was put onto a strecher and wheeled out, Kai was trying not to close his eyes, Lola was by his side, Jake, Roxie, and Robby Ray were talking to the police, the paramedics were asking Lola lots of questons about Kai, most she was unsure of. An officer arested the drunk guy.

They got to the hospital, Kai was rushed into the emergency room, while a doctor was able to take care of Miley without much trouble, the doctor took some blood to make sure that she was alright, you never know what people will do anymore. One of the Doctors helping on Kai came out of the emergency room and walked over to Lilly.

"How is he," asked Lilly?

"While, you may want to sit down," said the Doctor

Lilly was surrounded by everyone else.

"I'm truly sorry to have to tell you this, but Kai didn't make it," said the Doctor.

"NO, HE HAS TO BE ALIVE," Screamed Lilly, "I NEED HIM TO BE ALIVE, OUR BABY NEEDS HIM"

"I'm sorry Miss, but he died before we could start removing the bullet," said the Doctor.

Lilly was crying, Miley put her arms around her, followed by Jake and Robby Ray. About three minutes later the Doctor that drew blood from Miley walked up.

"Good news, Miss. Stewart, you and your baby get a clean bill of health," said the other Doctor.

"Wait a second, your both pragnant," said Robby Ray.

Lilly was crying too much to even hear Robby Ray. Miley was still holding Lilly and didn't care about anything else.

They finally got back to the house, Miley took Lilly to their room, Jake was left alone with Robby Ray in the living room. (I won't write about Robby Ray and Jake talk, do to words I'd have to use and I sure I've push maybe a little over board with wording already) Lilly grabs a pillow and plants her face into it.

"Lilly, you want to talk, you know I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what," said Miley.

"I can't believe he is gone, this has to be a bad nightmare, it can't be real, it just can't be," said Lilly, really poring out the tears into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, Lilly but Kai real is gone," said Miley, who was starting to cry too.

A/N: Yes, Kai, real is dead, this terrible event has really happened, Robby Ray is yelling at Jake in the Living Room. Next Time: Miley finds out that her wig is now in the hands of a five year old girl who tells reporters that Hannah's real name is Miley. Please read & review, review, review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions

It was early in the morning, there was a tap on the window nexted to her bed, when she pulled open the blinds she saw Kai and starts to cry.

"Thank God, it was all a dream," yelled Lilly as she opened the window.

"Lilly," said Kai as she rapped her arms around him.

"I know you couldn't really be dead, I just know it," said Lilly not ever wanting to let go.

She was about to kiss Kai, when she notice that somehow they got on the beach. She was in the shirt she was wearing when Kai was shot, it even had the blood stains on it.

"NO, this can't be a dream, you need to be alive, I need you, our child needs you," yelled Lilly!

"Lilly, I'm sorry, but I'm where I need to be," said Kai.

"Kai, you need to be here with me," Lilly yelled!

"I know you never wanted me to leave but if I didn't we would of lost our child, my gift to you," said Kai.

"You died because of me," yelled Lilly!

"Wow now, that's not true," said Kai, "I died because of some drunk guy with a gun."

"But if I didn't get pragnant then this wouldn't of happened," cried Lilly.

"Lilly, it would of and it would of ended the same way, too," said Kai.

"But," said Lilly

"Lilly, you have our child, you have a part of me with you forever," said Kai, "You have our sweet Angel from Heaven, our child will be just like you."

"Kai," said Lilly as she wiped the tears from her face, "I'll always love you."

Lilly kisses Kai, as she starts to wake up.

When she opened her eyes she reallizes that she is kissing Miley, who was awoking be it.

"Miley, I...I," said Lilly still a little unsure of what was going on.

"I know, Lilly, you where thinking of Kai," said Miley, "You talk in your sleep."

"He's right," yelled Lilly!

"What," asked Miley, puzzled?

Lilly got of bed, got changed, and went downstairs to get some food. Miley was still setting on Lilly's bed thinking of Lilly's kiss, so ful of love, and warmth, and nothing like any kiss she has ever had with Jake. Miley started to daydream.

Miley and Lilly are walking down the beach, the moonlight shining down apond them, a nice warm summer breeze blowing in the air, when Miley turns to face Lilly.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something," said Miley.

"What is it Miley," asked Lilly?

"I'm in Love with you, Lilly," said Miley.

"Miley," Lilly started to say when Miley put her hand over her mouth.

"I know you still haven't moved on from Kai, and that you may never love me as much as I love you but I wanted you to know that I'm in Love with you, I want you to know that you're not alone, you'll always have someone who loves you," said Miley.

Miley can't see the look on Lilly's face, she can't tell what is going on inside Lilly's mind. After what felt like hours to Miley, Lilly looks her in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Miley,"

Miley woke from her daydream only to see Jackson in the doorway.

"What are you looking at," asked Miley?

"Dad says, if you want food you had better come and get it before Lilly chaws it down," Jackson said just before getting hit by a pillow.

Miley made her way downstairs, by now Lilly was on her second plate of pancakes, Robby Ray place a plate at the table for Miley, but she couldn't help but watch the news report on TV.

"We now have some late breaking news about the girl who is known to the world as Hannah Montana," said the reporter, "We have recieved calls from the Malibu area, that her real name is Miley Stewart. We also have learned that Kai Kamiya, owner of Angel Productions, died from the gun shots he took, leaving behind his girlfriend, Lilly Truscout, amd thier unborn child."

"Miley, Lilly, how could you two keep beening pragnant a secret from me," asked Robby Ray?

"I was scared," said Lilly.

"I know how you feel about Jake, and I thought you would scare him off, and he would leave me," said Miley, "But it does't matter anymore, don't get me wrong I do love him, but I think I'm not In Love with him."

"What," asked Lilly as food fell out of her mouth?

"I just reallized that I'm not really In Love with Jake, and I hope he'll be around for the baby but I can't just stay with him because of the baby," said Miley.

A/N: Yes, that's right, I went there with Miley and Lilly! What will Miley do about her Daydream? How will Jake take the news? Will Miley tell Lilly? Please Review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions

It's now monday Miley, and Lilly desided to go to school, they meet up with Oliver, at thier lookers, after fighting thier way through reporter.

"Can you believe this," asked Miley?

"What do you expected, you're both famous now," said Oliver.

Miley saw Jake walking down the hall and he was alone unlike the last time people know he was at the school, everyone was more intrusted to get near Miley and Lilly, but Roxie was keeping them away. Miley pulled Jake to the side and told him that she was breaking up with him, he wasn't to happy, he wanted to know why, and Miley tried to lie but Jake knew better and finally got Miley to say that she was in love with Lilly. Jake got angry and stormed away punching lockers. Jake didn't show up for any classes that day. The teachers and other students figured out that Lesley Ryan and Jake Ryan were one and the same. Some teachers tried to give Miley and Lilly special treatment, they got mad, but some teachers gave them a harder time, they got up and left the class. At lunch students were lined up to get Miley's autograph and to try to get Lilly to give them a recorded deal.

(Flashback, sunday afternoon)

Lilly, Miley, and Robby Ray are at Angel Produtions after resiving a phone call from one of the Lawyers on the payroll.

"Thanks for coming down here Miss Truscout, we have some news for you," said a lawyer at Angel Productions, "We have resived a copy of Kai Kamiya's last will, and it states that you are to resive all of Kai's Earthly belonging, exceped for Ten Million Dollars that is to be put into a trust fund for his children."

"Wow, wait a minute,"said Lilly in shock, "You're telling me that I now own Angel Productions?"

"That's right, and you are also now one of the riches teenagers in the US," said the Lawyer.

"Looks like I'm going to work for you now on, boss," said Miley.

"Once the papers are signed by her and her parents, she will have full control over Angel Productions," said the Lawyer.

"That can be a problem, me and my parents haven't talked in almost five months," said Lilly.

"I can sign the papers, Lilly has been in my care for about five months, and her parents gave up thier rights," said Robby Ray.

"Ok then, let's get the paper work out of the way," said the Lawyer.

(End of Flashback)

"I can't believe how fast the word gets around," said Lilly.

"That's why I hate reporters," said Miley.

Jake Ryan enters the office and walks over to the microphone for the PA system.

"Everyone, Jake Ryan here, to let you in on a few secrets of our pop star class mate, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, first of all she is pragnant with my child, next she just left me this morning so she could try to hook up with one of her best friend, the one who just lost her boyfriend, and now owns Angel Productions, Lilly Truscout," said Jake.

Miley is in more shock then Lilly is at what Jake had just done.

"Remind me to fire that boy," Lilly said to Miley as the sat down with Oliver to eat thier lunch.

"That little rant of his did get people to back off for now," said Miley.

"True, but I do have a question," said Lilly.

"What, Lilly," asked Mily?

"Was Jake telling the truth," asked Lilly?

"Yes, you know I pragnant by him and you now I broke up with him," said Miley hoping Lilly would ask about her feelings for her.

"And the part about you wanting to hook up with me," asked Lilly?

Lilly's cell rings, Miley is relieved.

"Hello," said Lilly.

"Are you Lilly Truscout," asked a girl who sound to be about three years old.

"Yes, what can I do for you," asked Lilly?

"Please let me live with you, me daddy would want me to," said the little girl.

"Do I know you," asked Lilly?

"I live at Ohio, me Daddy want me with you, please," said the little girl.

"Sorry about the call miss, we try to keep the little one away from the phone,"said a older lady.

"It's ok, my name is Lilly, can you tell me about her," asked Lilly?

"Her name is Jamie Kamiya, she is a three year here at the Hamilton Childrens home for foster kids," said the Lady, "Please forgive her she saw a eport on TV and started to call everyone named Lilly she found on the internet, we think she might be a little to smart for her age."

"Can you tell me what happened to her father," asked Lilly?

"We never knew who he was, but her mother died last year from a drug over dose," said the Lady.

"Can I meet Jamie, say on Wednesday," asked Lilly?

"Are you looking to adopt," asked the lady?

"I wasn't, but after hearing about Jamie, I just might," said Lilly.

"Wednesday it is then," said the Lady.

Lilly filled Miley and Oliver in on the call, and told them to pack their bags for they are going with her to Ohio.

A/N: Next time, Will Miley tell Lilly the truth? Is Jamie really Kai's Daughter? Will Lilly adopt Jamie? 


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Song "I Miss You", But I do own Kai Kamiya and Angel Productions

Lilly, Miley and Oliver are now on a plane to Ohio. Lilly is thinking about the little three year old girl, Jamie Kamiya, who says Kai was her father, she started to think about how Kai never really wanted to talk about his past, and maybe it could be because of this girl's mother, who died from a drug over dose. Miley was thinking about her feelings for Lilly, and Oliver was still wondering if Jake was telling the truth about Miley being in love with Lilly. Jake was still in Malibu he dropped out of public school and was making plans to go to Japan to shoot a new movie and leave behind Miley and the baby.

"I still can't believe that Kai could already have another kid," said Miley.

"This is crazy," said Oliver.

"Hey, Miley, I have to know is what Jake said at school true," asked Lilly?

"That I'm having his kid, yeah you know that," said Miley hoping Lilly wouldn't ask about her feelings for her.

"I mean the part about you leaving him because you are in love with me," said Lilly.

"I needed to shut him up and he wanted a reason, I never thought he who do what he did," said Miley.

"So you lied to him," asked Oliver?

"Oh god, I love Lilly so much but I can't tell her right now because she is still getting over Kai," thought Miley, "And now that everyone knows I'm Hannah, life is hard and if I tell Lilly the truth things will be even harder."

"Miley are you alright," asked Lilly?

"Uh, yeah, I'm find, sorry," said Miley.

"So did you lied to Jake or not," asked Oliver?

"Can we talk about something besides Jake," asked Miley?

(Lilly's POV)

I can't forget what Jake said over the PA system at school but do I feel that way about Miley, I mean I loved Kai, I wanted to spend my life with him, would he be happy if I dated Miley, would he forgive me. I also want to know the truth about this little girl and if Kai really is her Father, still can't believe he could have another child. I can't stop thinking about Miley, oh my god, I am really in love with Miley.

(Miley's POV)

I can't ever tell her how I feel it'll ruin our friendship, and I can't lose her, anyway she still wants Kai, we're even on our way to see if this little girl is really Kai's daughter. This has to be hard on her, I won't put her thought it.

(Oliver's POV)

Is Miley in love with Lilly, does Lilly love her back. Looks like I have to find out and maybe help get them together. But still Kai having another child, how does Lilly feel about this, what about Miley? I wonder what Lilly has planned for Kai's funeral on Friday.

(Normal POV)

Lilly goes into a Private room on the and falls asleep and starts to dream.

(Lilly's Dream)

"Lilly is everything alright," asked Kai?

"Oh, Kai, I still can't believe you're gone," said Lilly.

"You still have Miley, Oliver, and our Child," said Kai.

"You know I still shed a tear when I think about you," said Lilly.

"So what's on your mind Lilly," asked Kai?

"I think I'm falling in love with Miley, and I worry that it would upset you if I get with her," said Lilly.

"Of course not, I want you to be happy, if you love Miley then I say give it a chance, don't let me hold you back," said Kai, " You are my Angel, straight from Heaven, I want you to live out all of your dreams, I know things are different now, but I'll always be here somehow, we'll always be in each others hearts."

"Oh, Kai, time really has been flying by to fast, I wish I could see your face, when I'm wake," said Lilly, "You know thinking back on the past and all I think I got an idea for your funeral, I'm going to sing."

"What song," asked Kai?

"The one I just thought of, I'm going to call it, I Miss You," said Lilly.

Kai holds Lilly close in his arms, Lilly thinks about how strong he feels, she closes her eyes.

(End of Dream)

Lilly wakes up as the plane lands at the Cincinnati, Northern Kentucky Airport, Reporters were all over the place, wanting an interview with Miley.

A/N: I Miss You is by Miley Cyrus, But I thought it would be nice to give it to Lilly. Next Time, Lilly meets Jamie Kamiya. Will Lilly and Miley get together? Will Oliver help?


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Song "I Miss You", But I do own Kai Kamiya, Jamie Kamiya and Angel Productions

It's now Wednesday, Miley, Lilly and Oliver are at the Hamilton Childrens home for Foster Kids, Lilly was nervous about meeting Jamie, Miley was walking really close to Lilly, Oliver took it as a sign that Miley really was in love with Lilly, he still wanted to hear it from her. The lady from the home entered the play room with Jamie at her side, the moment Jamie saw Lilly she ran into her arms and hugged her.

"You came to take me with you," yelled Jamie Happily!

"Sweetheart, I came to talk to you about what you know about your daddy," said Lilly, "These are my friends Miley and Oliver."

"Hi," said Miley and Oliver at the same time.

"Daddy is Kai, Mommy give me picture of him," said Jamie.

Jamie pulls the picture out of a pocket and shows it to Lilly, Lilly sees Kai in looks like she is going to pass out.

"Jamie, have you ever tried to see your daddy," asked Lilly?

"I not know where to look," said Jamie, "Can I live with you."

"I need to talk to the nice lady, but you can play with Miley and Oliver if you want," said Lilly.

"Will you came back," asked Jamie holding on to Lilly's leg.

"Yes, I will," said Lilly.

"What do you want to play," asked Miley?

"Barbies," said Jamie.

"Cool," said Miley.

Lilly went out of the room and talked to the lady, Lilly told her that she wanted to take Jamie home with her so that she can at least be at her father's funeral, the lady said that she'd get the paperwork and help her fill them out. Within two hours the paperwork was filled out and Lilly was able to take Jamie to the Hotel and flew to Malibu with them, Jamie was happy to be with Lilly.

"This is where I live," said Lilly, "This is Robby Ray, he is Miley's dad."

"Hi, who are you," asked Robby Ray?

"This is Jamie, the little girl I told you about," said Lilly, "She's going to stay with us for a little bit."

"I wanta stay with you," said Jamie.

"I know sweetheart," said Lilly.

Lilly showed Jamie to the bedroom, Jamie looked in the closet and sees the doors in back.

"What this," asked Jamie?

"That's Miley's Hannah closet," said Lilly.

"Hannah Montana lives here too," asked Jamie?

"Miley is Hannah Montana, sweetheart," said Lilly.

"Really," asked Jamie?

"Yes, I am," said Miley, "You like to play dress up?"

"Yes, yes," said Jamie.

"Would you like to play right now," asked Miley?

"Can I," asked Jamie?

"Sure," said Miley.

A/N: Next Time, Kai's Funeral, and will Lilly end up keeping Jamie? Please review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah Montana Exposed 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the Song "I Miss You", But I do own Kai Kamiya, Jamie Kamiya and Angel Productions A/N: Starts at the end of November!

Thursday Night, Lilly takes a few strains of Jamie's Hair to a lab for a DNA test to be ran between her and Kai.  
The next Morning Lilly, Miley and Oliver finish setting up the chairs for Kai's Funeral, Lilly is in tears the whole time, Dolly was there with Robby Ray and Jackson. Lilly got a call on her phone, the DNA test proves that Jamie is Kai's Daughter. Lilly is relieved by that news, Lilly walked over to Jamie who was sitting nexted to the spot where Kai's cascete will be, Jamie is crying for she understands that the only time she gets to see her daddy, he can't see her, Lilly holds Jamie in her arms and tells her that everything will be alright.

Everyone has shown up now, Lilly got up infront of everyone with Miley and Jamie at her side, a few people were shocked to learn that Jamie was Kai's Daughter.

"Everyone, I have wrote a song in Kai's memory, and I want to sing it for him now," said Lilly, "You used to call me your angel, Said I was sent straight down from heaven, You'd hold me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so storng, I never wanted you to Leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me, I miss you, I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear, Every once in a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, My Heart will let you go, And I need you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you!"

When Lilly finished she saw that people were in tears, Jamie was crying too, Lilly picked her up and carried her back to their seats.

(January) Two months later Oliver, with help from Jamie, got Miley and Lilly out on their first date together, (March) two months later, they gave birth to their babys, Miley had a little girl, she named Jessica, and Lilly had a little boy that she named Kai, after his Father, Jamie was excided to see her little brother. Jake was nowhere to be found, Robby Ray called his cell phone because Miley asked him to, but Jake's phone number had being changed. Reporters had a field day when they learned that Jake Ryan was becoming a dead beat fathers, it started the end of his carear in movies and TV, the movie he left town for dropped him.

Now it's June, Miley and Lilly are still dating, Jamie is happier then she has ever been, and even helps with Little Kai and Jessica, who she says is her sister. Miley got back on stage this time as herself, Lilly countiunes to run Angel Productions, with Miley by her side, Lilly even got on stage to sing I Miss You, then they song You and Me Together, together. Miley and Lilly informed everyone that they were dating, some people were mad be others liked Miley and Lilly for not hiding the truth, Miley became the biggest name in the Tablolds. Jake tried some stunts to keep his name in the paper and even tried to get Miley to forgive him but Jamie told him to leave her alone, Jake pushed her to the ground.

"Stay out of my way Brat, I'm here to see Miley," said Jake.

"She not want you here, got out our house," said Jamie.

Jake once again pushes Jamie to the ground and heads for the stairs where Robby Ray was walking down, Jake saw him and ran out of the house. That was the last time they here from Jake Ryan, Lilly's parents tried to be in Lilly's life and even excepted Jamie and Little Kai as their grand children and excepted Miley and Lilly dating. Lilly and her Parents were now on good trems but she stayed living at Milly's till they turned 18 and got a house together. They spent the rest of their lives together.

The End!!!

A/N: It's over, Miley and Lilly are together!! Please Review this final chapter!!!!!! 


End file.
